Superman: The Legend Begins
Superman: The Legend Begins is an American comic book series, being publishing by DC Comics since TBD 2016 and based on the DC Comics character of the same name. Premise ' This series, once again, retelling the origins of Superman, who get re-imagine as an humanoid alien, as Clark Kent, whom truly know as Kal-El, start of using his powers to fight against potential threats and being both hope and humanity as the superhero Superman. '''Characters ' 'Main ' * '''Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - a young alien who grew up on Smallville who was raised by childless couple and use his powers to make most peoples look up to him and becoming one of the Earth's greatest heroes. Recurring ''' * '''Lois Lane - a tough-as-nails and clever journalist of the Daily Planet and Superman's love interest, whom she don't know he is her fellow co-worker, Clark. * James "Jimmy" Olsen - the Daily Planet's photographer who's often working/hanging out with both Clark and Lois and also see himself as "Superman's Pal". * Perry White - the head and chief editor of the Daily Planet, an online newspaper and news television building, who often act as a mentor to Clark, Lois and Jimmy, both in their works and personal life. * Jonathan & Martha Kent - Clark's protective, loving and caring adoptive foster parents who help teach Clark of showing him the beauty of Earth and controlling his powers. * Catherine "Cat" Grant - the Daily Planet's gossip columnist who's mostly known for being rather flirtatious around her fellow male workers. * Steven "Steve" Lombard - the blowhard sports reporter of the Daily Planet who's Clark's romantic rival. * Ronald "Ron" Troupe - quite possibly the Daily Planet's most intelligent reporter and often known for his liberal political views, even soon learning Superman's identity as well. * Jor-El - Superman's biological father and an Kryptonian scientist who gain a vision of Krypton's destruction and the death of his baby son, he than build a rocket ship for Kal-El's safety. * Lara Lor-Van - Superman's biological mother and an talent artist who often sometimes trusts her husband with her life. * Lana Lang - Clark's childhood friend/former love interest on Smallville who's learn his secrets, she soon than gain a career as a up-and-coming fashion designer who's sadly break ups with Clark back at Smallville, but are good friends. * General Sam Lane - Lucy's father and an U.S. army general who became intrigued with Superman, while having trouble trusting him. * Captain Maggie Sawyer - Metropolis' top police captain who, at first, have trouble of trusting Superman but soon overcame it and became one of his allies. * Inspector William Henderson - an personality police inspector who's serve as Superman's main police contact. * Mayor Frank Berkowitz - the personality mayor of Metropolis who have a nature view on Superman. * Bibbo Bibbowski - a personality Superman fan who's formed the Superman Fan Club and often hang out with Clark, despite of him not knowing that he's Superman, on a regular daily basic while also often sometimes help out Superman, as well. * Professor Emil Hamilton - one of the Earth's top head leading scientists and the head of Metropolis' S.T.A.R. Labs who often help out Superman on a daily basic. * Lucy Lane - Lois' personality sister and Sam's other daughter who's Ron's love interest. * Chloe Sullivan - a personality reporter of Metropolitan, an Metropolis-based website and an main rival to the Daily Planet, who's Lois' cousin and Jimmy's love interest. * Pete Ross - Clark's childhood friend who one of the peoples who's knew Clark's secrets and is rather know for of being very friendly and hardworking. * Krypto the Superdog - a Kryptonian dog-like who's Superman's pet dog. * Kara Zod-El/Linda Kent/Supergirl - Superman's cousin and the daughter of General Zod-El, whom she share some of her cousin's powers. * John Henry Irons/Steel - a personality engineer and ex-LexCorp employee who was inspires by Superman's heroics and become a armor-themed hero. * Natasha Irons - John's young up-beat, fun-loving and sweet but somewhat hyperactive and energetic niece who's a huge fan of Superman. * Chief Douglas Parker - the personality chief of Smallville's police department back on Smallville. * Maxima - the once stuck-up ruler of Almerac who was once believe Superman to be his perfect mate. But after that, she became one of Superman's allies and become a kindhearted and respectful ruler of her home planet. * Draaga - a champion of Warworld who was defeated by Superman, he soon than become one of his allies. * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy - a young preteen version of Superman who's is a clone that was made from the DNA of both Superman and Lex Luthor, whom he creating him as a son, before soon rebel against him where he is seeing a young brother-figure to Clark and gets raises by both Jonathan and Martha. * Karen Hamilton/Power Girl - * * * * Villains ' * 'Alexander "Lex" Luthor - Superman's former friend-turned-arch-enemy and the corrupting CEO of LexCorp who begins developing a fear of extraterrestrials, which start to soon grow into an strong, dangerous and yet unhealthy hatred with it and also know of Clark's secrets. ** Mercy Graves - Lex's personal limo driver/bodyguard who's, at times, sometimes often seem rather mysterious. * Vril Dox/Brainiac - the "Collective of Worlds" who's the one help Tyrell conquer Krypton, while putting Kandor in a bottle. * Tyrell - a personality Dheronian who's responsible of destroying Krypton who seek to find and kills Kal-El, where he start becoming his first enemy, during his first time as Superman. * Bizarro - a failed, yet opposite clone of Superman, who was originally created by Lex Luthor, who seek to create his own Superman, but soon become one of his most dangerous enemies, he also often speak in the third person and is, at times, not too bright. * Raymond "Ray" Jones/Parasite - a personality former S.T.A.R. Labs janitor who become a purple-skinned energy-sucking monster after being caught in a accident where he drain energy to survive, even meaning nearly killing his victims in the process. * Winslow Schott, Jr./Toyman - a toy-theme villain who's the son of an kind and respectful toymaker until TBD * General Zod-El - Superman's evil power-hungry uncle and Jor-El's brother who's match rival Superman's strength which make him a powerful and dangerous threat. ** Faora Hu-Ul - Zod's personal lover and second-in-command who TBD ** Non - Zod's top muscle who's very silent but is sometimes really clumsy and often sometimes screw thing ups at times. ** Jax-Ux - TBD. * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull - TBD * Leslie Willis/Livewire - an Canadian-American former shock jock TBD * Robert DuBios/Bloodsport - TBD * Doomsday - TBD * John Corben/Metallo - an personality British-American criminal who become an armor-based supervillain after his fatal encounter with Superman, which armed with Kryptonite, which can only kills him. * Intergang - consisting of: ** Bruno Mannheim - the head leader of the Intergang and son of former Intergang leader Moxie Mannheim who's also Metropolis' most powerful gangster and show a strong dislike of Superman, even often calling him, like "Super Annoyance" and TBD. ** Morgan Edge - TBD ** Whisper A'Daire - TBD ** Dabney Donovan - the Intergang's personal mad scientist who's often create weapons and TBD. * Nathaniel Tyron/Neutron - TBD * Mongul - the personality ruler of Warworld, a war-like planet, TBD ** Mongal - TBD * Mr. Mxyzptlk - TBD * Tobias Manning/Terra-Man - TBD * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee - TBD * Oswald Loomis/Prankster - an prank-obsession villain who's loves pulling out very cruel and dangerous pranks on peoples, even also love to pull some on Superman, as well. * Dr. Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite - TBD * Titano the Super-Ape - TBD * Carl Draper/Master Jailer - an cool, calm and collected but somewhat curious who often create numerous deathtraps and formed an sibling-like, later romantic relationship, with the Puzzler. * Hellgrammite - an bloodthirsty, dangerous and powerful insect-like alien warrior who's seek to fight powerful opponents. * Manchester Black - TBD * Massacre - TBD * Darkseid - the evil ruler of Apokolips who's TBD ** Kalibak - Darkseid's son who seek to get his attention, despite of being see as worthless by his own father. ** Dessad - TBD ** Steppenwolf - Darkseid's uncle and and army-like general who's in charge of the Parademons and making plans to help conquer from planets to planets. ** Mantis - TBD ** Granny Goodness - TBD ** Female Furies - consisting of: *** Lashina - TBD *** Stompa - TBD *** Gilotina - TBD *** Bernadeth - TBD *** Mad Harriet - TBD *** Knockout - TBD ** Parademons - TBD * Valerie Van Haften/Puzzler - an personality puzzle-theme villainess who often test out Superman on a daily basic and is in an friendship, later romantic relationship, with Master Jailer. * Dr. Frederick Von Frankenstein/Riot - TBD * K. Russell Abernathy/Kryptonite Man - TBD * Lobo - TBD * * 'Issues ' # The Battle for Krypton - Years ago on the planet Krypton, where Kryptonian Jor-El struggle of stopping his power-obsession brother, Zod-El while building a rocket ship for his newborn infant son, Kal-El, after gaining a vision of Krypton would die, along with both his son and wife. # The End of Krypton - After putting Zod and his followers to the Phantom Zone, Jor-El soon discover Tyrell, an Dheronian from Dheronian, arrival and seek to destroy Krypton with some help... # Welcome to Smallville - After arriving on Earth, young Kal-El get adopting by childless couple Jonathan and Martha Kent, whom they name him Clark. While raising him, the two soon learn that their new adopted son is anything beyond any mortal man that, under the Earth's yellow sun, he develop powers and abilities. An few years later, Clark start both controlling and mastering his powers, while growing up. # Boy of Steel - As Clark struggle of hiding his secrets from his friends and being a normal kid, he TBD # Secret Identity Crisis - As Clark think that being both a superhero and a first year high school student is hard enough, he learn that hiding his superhero identity is even more harder than he ever think before. Meanwhile, Lex, one of Clark's fellow friends, TBD # Date Night - # Graduation Day - # Welcome to Metropolis - # Attack from Space - # Superman Begins - # Working Stiff - # # # # # # # 'Story Arcs ' * Strange Visitor (1-?) * * * * 'Spin-off ' See Earth 28. Due to the success of the comic, DC Comics create several spin-off which was than made into an extended universe. Those spin-off inducing: Batman: Dark Knight of Gotham, The Wonderful Wonder Woman, Rise of the Green Arrow and The Adventures of the Justice League. 'Differences ' * The Kryptonians are humanoid aliens in this version. * Mr. Mxyzptlk would be human-sized in this continuity instead and wear different cloths during his various encounters with Superman as well. * Some of the villains were previously starting out as supporting characters before becoming each of their villainous alter-egos. * Metallo in this universe is British-American. * This version of the Parasite is an combination version of both the Raymond Maxwell Jensen's Parasite and Rudy Jones' Parasite. * Livewire is Canadian-America in this universe. * * * * * * * * * 'Trivia ' *This comic take several elements from several Superman media, such as, the Post-Crisis of Infinite Earths Superman comics, the New 52 Superman comics, the DC Rebirth Superman comics, Superman: Earth One, Superman: The Animated Series, the Donnerverse's Superman film series, Smallville, TBD. * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Book series Category:Superhero comics Category:Superheroes Category:Earth 28